


Mourning (Missing)

by ichikonohakko



Series: The Promised 'Happy Ending' [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, letter-style fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archives of letter sent by Feliciana Vargas from 6th of August until the day she is declared missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourning (Missing)

_Darling Roma,_

_I’ve arrived safely in Germany. Gilbert picked me up on the airport and then we both crashed at a hotel. The room was decorated in black and gold. Gilbert said that he wanted this mourning period to be the best one I ever have. I’m kind of confused. How can a mourning period be ‘the best’? But I thanked Prussia anyway and I fell asleep thinking about that boy._

_Thank you for all the black dresses you packed me, fratello. I will take pictures with them. Say my love to Antonio too :)_

_With Love,_

_Feliciana_

* * *

 

_Darling Roma,_

_Today Gilbert and I checked out from the room and actually head south. Germany is hot, although not as hot as Rome. We’re making Austria our first stop, then we go to Hungary, after that… we’ll go to the old mansion in the middle of the former Hapsburg territory. I don’t know how long I’ll be staying. I miss you so much. Don’t break Big brother Antonio’s place when I’m gone._

_And if you have any questions about work or about the North I will answer them here._

_With love,_

_Feliciana_

* * *

 

_Darling Roma,_

_Roderich is so very kind. I know that it really doesn’t compute if I write that since Roderich doesn’t really fit the word ‘kind’, but he is. He even let Gilbert in with only a few insults about how he dressed and invited him over for a coffee (maybe because Gilbert offer to pay our expenses :D). He lets me reminisce about a lot of things and he told me that he too, is grieving. He even lends me the key for the former Hapsburg manor._

_It’s nice to know that nothing’s really a trouble for you. I miss you and I’ll make sure to bring some souvenirs from Austria. Do you know that Edelweiss is the national flower for both Austria and Switzerland? No wonder they are so close!_

_Miss you, fratellone._

_With Love,_

_Feliciana_

* * *

 

_Darling Roma,_

_The second day of our trip to Austria brought me to an Italian café. It wasn’t as good as it was at home, but it will make do. The coffees are good and everyone is really nice. We will be departing to Hungary in the evening after dinner. I brought you Austria’s coffee bean and he told me to say his regards for you. Since I don’t know when I’ll be going home, I guess I’ll just give them here._

_Roderich notices the totally black wardrobe I’ve been sporting and told me that I look nice on them. I didn’t know that black was a color that suit me well, maybe I should wear black sometimes._

_With Love,_

_Feliciana_

* * *

 

_Darling Roma,_

_Our visit to Hungary was accompanied by the summer’s first rain. It was a little bit cold when we arrived so Elizaveta let us in and give us some hot chocolate. How could it be cold when it is summer? I like to think that the sky is grieving with me, isn’t that romantic?_

_Elizaveta said that she is sorry because she didn’t keep photos on the Harpsburg era, she said she had stored it within the museum and there are no personal photos left. But the only thing she kept is a sketchbook that wasn’t mine. There are multiple drawings of a pink bunny, from the messy ones into the better ones. Elizaveta said I should keep it, but I refused her. She should keep it, after all I’m not the only one grieving for that boy._

_I miss you, fratellone. Thank you for the photos you sent me. You and Big brother Antonio look good in black too._

_With Love,_

_Feliciana_

* * *

 

_Darling Roma,_

_The weather is windy and the skies are clear blue. I am writing this while sitting on a wooden bench I used to brush every week. The Manor is in relatively good condition, neither Roderich nor Elizaveta would tell me why, but I am grateful for it._

_Gilbert is wandering around the house as I write this letter, but I figure that I would explore the manor tomorrow. I am staying in the guest bedroom away from the right wing that used to be the servants’ quarter. Gilbert is staying in the room next to mine._

_Big brother Francis always tell us how beautiful love is, and as an Italian I never really doubt the beauty of love. ~~But if I know that it would hurt this much, I~~ no scratch that, I’m being silly._

_How are things back home? I hope everything is okay. I miss you still._

_With Love,_

_Feliciana_

* * *

 

_Darling Roma,_

_I found a letter in a room that used to be that boy’s. He loved me from such a long time ago, even from the time I didn’t even know his existence._

_He drew a picture of us, sloppy and messy but it showed us when we are older. I am still wearing the green maid uniform and he is still in his black robes. We are holding hands and smiling, and then there was a beautiful cursive writing (his handwriting reminds me of Germany somehow) and it said Ich Liebe Dich._

_I love him too, even now._

_With Love,_

_Feliciana_

* * *

 

_Darling Roma,_

_I heard people have pass out because of heatstroke in Rome. Is everyone okay? Are you okay? Be sure to drink lots of water, okay? I don’t want you to be sick and be sure to do it because I will know if you are sick._

_August is almost over, but I don’t think I’m going home yet. The breeze feels nice and it blew my skirt up, of course no one is around to see it but it just seem so nostalgic. ~~The breeze feels nice when he confessed his love to me as well~~ never mind, I miss you fratello._

_With Love,_

_Feliciana_

* * *

 

_Darling Roma,_

_I played in the river where he and I once swim together. It hasn’t dried up yet and I’m happy that it hasn’t. It feels like he is still here. Gilbert plays the flute because he didn’t like getting wet, he told me stories about how that boy would often ask him to play his flute. Gilbert is such a good big brother, it makes me miss you._

_I know we haven’t had the best relationship over the years, but ever since Risorgimento happened I always do feel like you are the best brother ever. I love you, Lovino, sorry for not telling you sooner. I hope we never ever separate._

_With Love,_

_Feliciana_

* * *

 

_Roma,_

_Are you angry that I said such things? I’m sorry. I’ll never bring it up again. Please answer my letters. Fratello, I’m sorry…_

_Feliciana_

* * *

 

_Dear Big Brother Antonio (and Roma as well)_

_Thank you for answering my letter, Big brother. I am sorry. It is never my intention to make Roma cry. I just… ~~I think that boy never have the chance to tell Gilbert that he loves him so~~ I don’t want to regret anything, that’s all. _

_The strangest thing happens today as I explore the forest where that boy once bring me to. I was playing in the river when I saw him. Odd, yes? He is gone. Big brother France had told me that and he had no reason to lie. But for some reason he is here. Am I seeing things? I must be…_

_With Love,_

_Feliciana_

_P.S: I hope you like the photo I sent you_

* * *

 

_Darling Roma,_

_I’m sorry if I worry you; but rest assured that nobody else saw me with my bikini aside from Gilbert. The river is located deep inside the forest so nobody comes here unless they know this place beforehand. Roderich and Elizaveta assured me that nobody ever comes to the Hapsburg villa aside from me and sometimes Gilbert. But I keep seeing him, that boy with blond hair. Am I going crazy?_

_It’s been a month since the anniversary of his death and yet I am not ready to leave this place. I am sorry, fratello. You must be so upset with me. God knows how many meetings I have missed but please give me some more time._

_With Love,_

_Feliciana_

* * *

 

_Roma—that boy—he’s real. He asked me to go with him and I’m going. I’m just going to go for a bit, to see where he takes me. I love you. Take care._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_To Feli’s brother,_

_I’m sorry!!!_

_She just—she disappeared! I don’t know where she went!_

_I’ve been looking all over for her—but she’s just nowhere! Roddy and Lizavet are helping me search for her even this second. I’ll update you on anything we can find on her._

_G.B._

_._

_._

_Gil,_

_Lovi’s on his way to Budapest now. He boarded the earliest flight._

_I hope you find her soon, I’ll stay here and take care of stuff for both South and North Italy. Please update me on everything you can._

_Antonio F. Carriedo_


End file.
